fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yume Akumu
Background Yume Akumu is a mage of the Razor Sharks guild, who specializes in take over magic. Currently she is training in preparation for her S-Class promotion trail. Appearance Yume is a short girl white skinned girl. She has white hair which extends down to her neck, which is usually kept together with a hair tie. Perhaps he most distinguishing feature is her different color eyes, although their rarely seen since she rarely ever fully opens her eyes outside her take over form. Yume wears a tan sleeve less hoodie with cat ears on it. the hoode also had two large puff balls attached to its strings. she also wears a pair of pink shorts with a blue lighting bolt on one side. Yume wears a pair of pink sneakers with kittys on them. Personality Yume is almost always tired or sleeping. She is often scolded by her guild master or S- Class mages for slacking off on her chores in order to sleep. When asleep she seems to still be completely aware of her surroundings. She also is able to fall asleep any where. Yume always talk while she sleeps and most of her dream revolve around cats, although on several occasions she has dreamed about sleeping. When awake Yume is happy an carefree but still semms tired. Yume has an intense love for animals. She is often scolded by her land lord for bringing injured animals back to her apartment and nursing them back to health. She also goes out of her way to pet random animals in the street and to feed them. When it comes to battle, She will try her best to try not to hurt animals. She gets extremely angry at people who mistreat animals and will often threaten them if they don't change their ways. she also like to collect stuff animals and has a collection of them in her room. In battle,yume still appears tired but has proven herself to be quite skilled. She is able to uses her take over power to the extend, that she was considered to take place in the S-Class promotion trail. The full extet of her skill is till unknown. Powers and Abilities Yume is a skilled mage, she uses take over and sword magic and is very skilled with both. Take Over Ghost Soul This magic allows yume to transforms parts of her body into a ghost. When she transforms her hair and clothes turn pure white and a mist begins to form around her. Spells *'Phase: '''This spell allows yume to turn intangible and pass through objects and enemy attacks. Although when in this spells she can not hurt or harm others. *'Possesion: A power that all ghost have, in this form she is allow to enter people bodies and take control of them. While in this form any damage they recieve she also recieves. In order to cast this spell she has to have to hand on the victim in order to activate it. Certain mages can force her out through shear will power but this rarely happens. *'Ectoplasm Blast: '''Yume fires blasts of ectoplasm from her hands at the enemy. *'Ecto Ray: 'Yume forms a ball in front of her mouth and fires it at the enemy *'Ecto Beam: Ths is yume strongest attack so far, she form a ball in front of her mouth just like in ecto ray but eats it instead. Then her mouth begins to glow and she fires a large beam with devasting effects. the down side is that this time is takes to prepare this attack give the enemy more than enough time to get out of the way. *'Invisibility: '''The user turns themselve invisbile, this spell is mostly used to escape from an enemy. becuase if the user gets to close to an enemy they will still be abl to sense the user. 'Sword Magic Bandits Wrath This magic allows the user to temporarily steal an oppoents magic although certain conidtion must be met in order to use this magic. The user can only steal one magic at a time. Once an oppoent has thier magic stolen they can not use that magic until the spell has worn off. 1. The user must see the oppoenet perform the magic they wish to steal. 2. The user must cut the opponent 3. The user must correctly state the users name, guild, and magic 4.The user must keep the sowrd in their hands in order to keep this spell, if the sword is dropped the spell is cancelled '''Skilled Swordsman Yume is quite skilled with a sword but the extact extent of her skills are unknown. Heightened Balanced Yume has an incredible sense of balance. she is able to walk along wires as well as fall asleep of ledge all while maintaining her balance. Yume claims to have achieved this by playing with cats but many of her companions doubt this and think their is another reason.